A model system is created to determine the feasibility of developing integrated computer software for anatomic pathology management information. The software combines several unique diagnostic coding functions, is transportable to the major computer architectures, and is efficient in a distributed network of microcomputers. The objectives are as follows: 1. Integrate applicable patient information obtained automatically from hospital sources directly into the reporting system, 2. Provide word processing capabilities that will permit departments to accomplish reporting functions according to their individual standards. 3. Extract from report documents electronically key phrases and code for SNOMED (Standard Nomenclature of Medicine) and TCD-9-CM (International Classification of Disease, Version 9, Clinical Modification), 4. Cross reference the SNOMED and ICD-9-CM coding structures, 5. Analyze and correlate data from archived reports using the capabilities provided by a database management system. Phase 2 implementation would provide approximately 7500 hospitals and academic medical institutions with a powerful research capability to investigate human disease relationships. New clinicopathologic correlations could be established on leading causes of morbidity and mortality--cancer, cerebral and cardiovascular diseases, diabetes mellitus, age-related dementia and other chronic neurologic diseases.